The Cavendish Curse
by BatFink
Summary: When a threat is made against Hargu's school for Boys in San Francisco, Alex Rider and his class are sent for protection to a country estate in England where they will be guests of Lady Cavendish and her mysterious great niece. Stir in some secrets, MI6, a kidnap attempt, a supposed curse and maybe even a little romance, and once again Alex Rider super spy is back in business!


**Hello everybody, II'm completely new at this, I apologise if its boring, my wroting don'tmuch to ne desired but constuctive criticism is always useful! I think I'm suppsed to do a disclaimer but we all know I don't owm Alex Rider, the genius that is Anthony Horowitz does.**

**Ooh one more thing before the story, a massive thank you to LucieJohnson1 who is so sweet, supportive amd has a brilliant Alex Rider story going if you want to check it out.**

**Okay well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex Rider was bored.

He was sitting in the art room of Hargu's school for Boys in San Francisco, listening to his art teacher, Mr Leroy, drone on and on about living modern art.

How the man could make a paint run sound tedious was beyond him, but he knew that if something didn't happen soon to stop the monotonous drawl of the teacher, then he might just have to start a powder paint war right in the middle of the classroom.

He was just reaching for the blue when the principal walked in, he almost groaned out loud, so close!

The principal walked up to the front of the class, immediately halting the art teacher to murmer something the way that teachers always do, you know, when they are obviously saying something but you can't hear it even if you're right beside them and yet they seem to understand perfectly?Yeah, anyway, Mr Leroy nodded and walked out of the room, causing a sigh of relief to wash through the students, which was quickly abandoned with a sharp glare from the head.

The heads name was Mr Solilique, renowned for being strict (adding on to his short temper) but usually fair, with a good sense of humour.

However today he was in a rush and he wasn't baring good news either so the students picked up on the warning signs and shuffled uncomfortably in their seats.

He cleared his throat and began,

"Good afternoon boys," he waited for the murmer of replies, then, " I have good news and bad news, first the bad news, Today a very serious threat was made against this school",

this got everyone's attention, especially a particular blonde in the back row who straighted up and glanced quickly around.

The principal, not wanting to worry his students continued with the news, " However, no one is to worry as the police have asked for you all to be placed in a secure zone for a couple of months while the matter is sorted out so I have arranged for the class trip to England to be brought forward to next week. The trip itinerary will be changed too unfortunately. Oh and instead of camping and youth hostels we will be guests of Lady Cavendish and her great niece in their country estate." An excited buzz went through the room at the prospect of a luxury manor house.

However, the principal wasn't finished yet, " there will of course be strict rules and as we cannot send you home if you misbehave, you will be asigned physical work around the grounds," there were a few groans at this, and a few sniggers as the class knew exactly who would be getting the chores 75% of the time. Calum and Callum, trouble maker identical twins, pranksters, best friends of Alex and the two that the head was glaring pointedly at now.

They gave their best 'who, me?' faces and sunk lower in their chairs pouting. The laughter quietened and the principal suddenly looked serious,

"Now I know you all like a bit of a joke but while we are there we are guests and so we are all going to be on our best behaviour at all times as this is for your own safety, aren't we...?", he dragged out the we as he glared patronisingly around the class room, making them all slightly uncomfortable but silent all the same.

"Good, now that that's sorted, the packing lists have been sent home, your parents should all know by now and please remember to be smart and polite at all times while there, the ground rules will be explained upon arrival and the basic rules are in the letters sent home, any questions can be answered afterwards, see you all on monday, and DO NOT forget anything!, dismissed!", the class filed out, some waiting for answers, others, like Alex were desperate to get home, after all, it had been a long week.

Calum and Callum Parker syood beside Alex as he unlocked his bike from the rack. "So Alex, looking forward to going back to England?", Calum asked.

"Sort of, I kinda miss the place", was Alex's muffle reply as he unjammed the chain, how it had become so bentwas a mystery but he gave a final yank and it

came free, "So clones, got any pranks lined up for the flight?", he asked casually only to recieve identical maniacal grins, it was quite creepy really.

* * *

Alex walked in the door of the Pleasure's house with a spring in his step. while he was still haunted by the memories of his very unconventional past, the pleasures had gotten him to swallow his pride and see a shrink, and although he hated to admit it, the sessions had paid off and he was much happier, choosing not to tell anyone about his nightmares though.

* * *

As he walked to the fridge to get a drink after his bike ride, he greeted Mrs Pleasure who was sitting at the table looking though a pile of papers.

He offered a drink and with the polite decline sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled at him, "I heard about your trip to England, a bit short notice but you'll have a brilliant time". She sounded genuinely happy, if a little worried.

Leaving the UK had been a new chapter in Alex's life, the previous chapters he chose to squash down, trying to forget. there were no happy memories he was particularly fond of, only being linked to painful ones, it was best to forget . However, if you are brought up in one country but move to another, part of you

will always long for your home, no matter what happened there. He did miss the place more than he let on.

Mrs Pleasure suddenly got up, " well if you're leaving on Monday we better get packing young man!",

Alex groaned, he always found the task boring, the thrill of going away having worn off at an early age.

He scraped back his chair and shuffled to the door, just as he was leaving, Mrs Pleasure said," If you need anything for the trip just make a list, Sabina and I are going shopping tomorrow, you can come too if you want?",

"thanks but no thanks", Alex called as he ascended the stairs and into his bedroom.

It was a simple room, a little too neat for an average teenage boy but Alex deffinitely wasn't one of those.

He dragged his suitcase out from under his bed and started filling it with all the things listed on the sheet from the school that Mrs Pleasure had handed him, slipping in some of his special toys he had been given by smithers as a parting girft. A nano fibre stab proof jumper, a DS with its spevial games like the bug finder or smoke bomb, he hadn't used one since his first mission but Smithers

had modified it, so it wad now mucj more advanved al8mg with his other little gifts.

An hour later his bag was packed, a small list made and Alex was sitting on his bed looking at a photo in a small wooden frame.

The photo was from last summer, the Pleasures had taken Alex to Florida for a theme park holiday, it had been fun but Alex couldn't help but feel paranoid at the massive crush of people surrounding them. After all, that was before he had calmed down, his PTSD hadn't exactly gone by then either. But back to the Pleasures.

When he had first moved in, Sabina and he had mutually agreed to have a platonic relationship due to the stress Alex was under at the time, becoming best friends and adoptive siblings had suited them both so well that they had decided to keep it that way and were both very happy. Although, however close he may be to Sab it did NOT go as far going shopping with her, bleurgh! He shivered involuntarily. He smiled and put the photo in his bag.

* * *

Kind of an introduction chapter, it will get more interesting, promise! Ooh and I d

on

't know what it means but practically every author on this thing says it so please r&r!


End file.
